


IRL: Romance

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna express their love for each other for the first time "IRL". One Shot. Spoilers.





	

The first time that Kazuto kissed Asuna’s lips outside of the game, it fully confirmed his love for her. The feelings he got from kissing her, from touching her, drove him absolutely mad. Asuna didn’t take long to recover- with therapy and her “can-do” attitude, she quickly was walking again. Kazuto and Asuna spent all their free time together; they finally were able to go on real dates. Kazuto was as happy as he could possibly be.

Asuna often came to Kazuto’s home. His aunt worked all day and came home late at night, so he and Asuna were generally alone aside from Sugu. They spent some time talking, some time playing games, and a lot of time lying on his bed together. Things they had done in the digital world felt new and exciting still in the real world- just as his first real kiss with her had.

Asuna’s lips opened Kazuto’s, her tongue sliding past his teeth to meet his own. It swirled around his, teasing him- a warm, soft piece of velvet tasting of strawberries and cream. He relished in every taste of her, every inch of her skin against his hands, every fiber of his being was focused on her. He could feel her body on top of him, straddling him. He knew that his erection was bulging through his pants, and she must feel it under her skirt. His hands were touching the soft skin of her stomach, slowly creeping up to her chest. As his hands travelled upwards, he moaned into her mouth when he realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

His hands squeezed her breasts carefully, prompting a soft gasp from her. Asuna broke from the kiss to pull her shirt off, opening exposing her top half to Kazuto. His mouth found each nipple, suckling gingerly for a moment on them both. Asuna leaned her head back, moaning softly at his touch. He felt her pressing herself into his erection, which was aching to be inside of her. Kazuto removed his own shirt, his hands finding Asuna’s waist and flipping her gently onto the bed so that he was lying on top of her, in between her legs.

Kazuto brought his lips together to Asuna’s again, feeling her hand gripping his member through his jeans. He ground himself into her hand, his own hands finding her bosom again. When Asuna removed her hand, Kazuto lifted her skirt and pushed himself against the outside of her panties, lightly grinding against her sex. He let out a small moan as her underwear slid up and down with his jeans; she was ready for him.

Kazuto unzipped Asuna’s skirt and slid it off. He unbuckled his jeans and removed them, as well. Asuna’s underwear were white and lacy, and Kazuto’s erection was bulging in the front of his boxer briefs. He pressed himself against Asuna’s sex again, and she gasped audibly. He felt her grinding herself against him, moaning softly. “Take me, Kazuto…” She whimpered, almost begging him.

Kazuto melted at her words, and obeyed her wish. He slid off his underwear, and then slid off Asuna’s. He breathed deeply at her exposed center, lightly running his fingers over her soft folds. Asuna gasped, lifting her hips to meet his fingers greedily. Kazuto smiled at her, leaning up and kissing her lips before lightly trailing kisses down her neck, over her breasts. His fingers slipped into her folds, first one, and then two. Asuna exhaled deeply and brought her hands to Kazuto’s face, bringing his face to hers again for a kiss. Kazuto used his own hand to guide his girth into Asuna, slowly pushing himself inside of her. He felt her moan into his mouth as his member was swallowed by her warmth.

He thrust deeper inside of her, her hips lifting to meet his. Their pelvic bones made contact, making a soft clapping sound as they did. Kazuto was fully invested in Asuna; he panted as she surrounded him, leaning down to bring their lips together. His tongue pushed into her mouth, and he felt her own tongue circling his playfully. Her hands found his hips, guiding him to thrust quicker. She moaned into his mouth as he moved his hips quickly, filling her completely. He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and suckling softly.  
“K-Kazuto…” Asuna took his hand and moved it down to her center. She guided his fingers to a small nub inside her folds. “Touch me here.” She said breathlessly.

Kazuto touched her lightly, rotating his fingers over the small piece of her. She gasped as he switched to use his thumb so he could continue to penetrate her deeply. “Like this?” Kazuto asked her, and she nodded, her head leaning back and her eyes closing. Kazuto nibbled gently on her neck and he felt his erection pulsing to release; he slowed down to stop himself.  
He compensated by rubbing her faster with his thumb, and she gasped loudly. “K-Kazuto…” She moaned as she came, her muscles contracting around Kazuto’s member, making him moan as well. Her body shuddered each time her pressed himself into her, finally stopping as he felt himself unable to control himself any longer. He quickly pulled out of her and pumped his juices onto her stomach, gasping quietly.

“Ah…Ah…Asuna…” Kazuto finished, grabbing tissues from his nightstand to clean Asuna’s belly. When he had cleaned her off, he laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over both of them. He kissed her forehead. “That was amazing, Asuna.”

Asuna placed her hand of Kazuto’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “I thought so too.” She leaned in and kissed his lips, making Kazuto forget everything except for her sweet touch.


End file.
